Une relation perdue d'avance
by Liliblue7
Summary: Le titre résume assez la situation... venez jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est un couple assez original!


_Une relation perdue d'avance_.

Neji l'avait encore obligé à venir à une de ses soirées mondaines.

Elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre d'être la partenaire d'un type aussi arrogant, ce n'est que par amitié qu'elle venait, il le savait très bien mais continuez à lui demander régulièrement ce genre de service.

Flashback :

Comme à son habitude, Neji et Tenten s'entrainaient ensemble sur le terrain n°8 afin de parfaire leur technique pour le moins complémentaires.

En effet, Neji était la cible rêvé pour Tenten tirant à profusion ses shurikens sur le jeune Hyuuga qui ne risquait pas grand-chose grâce à son bouclier divin.

Lorsqu'ils finirent leur séance, il était déjà tard dans la soirée, Tenten grâce à des fils de chakra ramena ses précieuses armes vers son rouleau d'invocation.

« On a fait une bonne séance » dit-elle complètement épuisée.

Neji ne répondit que par un grognement comme à son habitude, elle n'en attendait pas plus de toute façon.

Au moment où elle se décidait à quitter son ami, celui-ci lui demanda :

« Il a encore une soirée au clan, tu peux m'y accompagner ? »

Elle soupira, ces soirées étaient d'un ennui mortel et elle n'avait pas envie une fois de plus de faire potiche alors que Neji ne rêvait que de passer la soirée en compagnie de sa cousine.

« Ecoute Neji, je commence à en avoir marre, tu ne pourrais pas demander à une autre fille du village de jouer la potiche ? »

« Si je fais ça, tu sais bien que cette fille s'imaginera, je ne sais quelle ânerie et ne me lâchera plus »

Elle soupira encore une fois, elle savait qu'il était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine de Konoha et encore plus depuis que Sasuke avait déserté.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment des filles pouvaient le trouver à ce point attirant, elle le connaissait trop bien sans doute pour pouvoir voir autre chose que son sale caractère.

Elle le respectait, elle l'admirait mais ca n'allait pas plus long et ca il le savait bien. Et voilà pourquoi à chaque fois que son clan exigeait une cavalière, il lui demandait à elle.

«D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois, et ensuite tu avoues tes sentiments à celle dont tu ne peux détacher les yeux de la soirée et tu me laisses tranquille »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » fit-il incrédule sachant pertinemment que sa partenaire avait vu juste.

Fin du flashback.

Et elle se retrouvait là à faire bonne figure dans cette robe que Neji l'avait obligé à porter pour l'occasion.

Il la lui avait tendu et avait dit « celle-ci fera l'affaire pour cette soirée »

On pouvait dire qu'en matière de mode Neji n'était pas si mauvais, la robe en question d'un joli vert pale lui allait très bien, elle avait fait un effort et coiffé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

« Bon, j'ai dit bonsoir à tout le monde, je vais prendre l'air et toi Neji tu profites de ton temps libre pour montrer à Hinata que tu es fou d'elle ok ? » lui dit-elle prenant la fuite avant qu'il ne réplique.

Elle s'égara un peu dans le manoir Hyuuga mais continua à marcher, elle arriva enfin dehors plus précisément dans le jardin près d'un petit étang rempli de poisson.

Elle s'assit sur un banc dans le petit jardin aménagé et retira ses chaussures à talon qui commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien.

Elle fût surprise par une voix juste derrière elle.

« La soirée est si ennuyante pour que vous la fuyez ? »

« Hiashi sama, non bien sûr, la soirée se passe très bien mais j'avais envie d'un peu de calme »

Le chef du clan Hyuuga sourit à la jeune femme, prit place sur le banc et sans savoir comment elle se mit à rougir.

« Vous ne devriez pas être avec vos invités ? » demanda-t-elle pour alimenter la conversation.

« Je crois que tout comme vous, j'avais envie de calme, et cet endroit se prête à la tranquillité »

« Je vous dérange peut être ? » fit-elle ne voulant pas déranger le ninja.

Elle le regardait avec admiration, elle le trouvait fort et beau malgré son âge.

« Vous êtes sans doute la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler ce soir »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme rougit. Ce n'était pas permis qu'il lui fasses autant d'effet alors qu'elle aurait pu être sa fille.

« Je ne suis pas d'un grand intérêt, je vous assure Hiashi sama »

« Apelle moi Hiashi et moi puis-je t'appeler Tenten ? »

Il connaissait son prénom, la nouvelle fit bondir son cœur.

« Oui, vous pouvez Hiashi »

On lui avait dit qu'il était souvent dur et peu aimable mais avec elle, il semblait plus qu'agréable.

Elle aimait son contact et la sagesse qui se dégageait de lui, elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

« Nous devrions rentrer, Neji doit certainement te chercher »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il me cherche, il s'en fiche »

« Je pensais que mon neveu et toi … »

« Nous étions ensemble, c'est ça ? Certainement pas, Neji est mon partenaire, rien de plus, il en aime une autre et moi je ne l'aime pas »

Elle avait dit cela non pour expliquer la situation mais plutôt pour montrer à l'homme en face d'elle qu'elle était libre.

Il rit à la protestation de la jeune femme, elle était très attirante, elle avait le plus âge du monde à peine 20 ans, ces formes généreuses moulés dans sa robe l'excitaient un peu mais elle était bien trop jeune pour lui, elle allait sans doute croire que c'était un pervers à la regarder comme ça.

Il allait se lever mais elle mit une main sur la sienne.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, vous ne voulez plus rester avec moi ? »

« D'accord » lâcha-t-il. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle n'avait pas retiré sa main de sur la sienne.

Sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Il devait se faire des idées mais juste un instant plus tard, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne réagit absolument pas à ce geste, la jeune femme comprenant son erreur, se leva d'un bond.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas du, j'ai dépassé les limites, je m'en excuse » fit-elle rouge de honte.

Elle allait partir mais Hiashi la retint par le bras.

Là, il fit une chose à laquelle lui-même ne s'attendait pas, il l'embrassa sauvagement et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Elle répondit avec vigueur à son baiser. Presque sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme s'agrippa à son cou.

Il relâcha tout à coup la pression.

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi Tenten »

« Je m'en fiche royalement de votre âge, j'ai envie de vous et je sais que c'est réciproque »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et recommença à l'embrasser attisant un peu plus son désir envers elle.

« On pourrait nous voir » dit-il.

« Alors allons là où personne ne nous surprendra » répondit-elle d'un air mutin.

Il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Cette chambre qu'il n'avait partagée qu'avec sa défunte femme. Il ne pensait pas qu'une autre pourrait un jour la remplacer auprès de lui.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle, bien décidée à se donner un maximum de plaisir avec cet homme si sombre.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser jouant avec sa langue et décida que ces vêtements étaient de trop.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et fit glisser sa robe à terre. Elle ne portait rien en dessous trouvant les sous vêtement inutile pour son âge.

Hiashi resta un moment muet devant la splendeur de son corps et là il perdit son habituel contrôle et se dirigea droit sur Tenten.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne demandait pas mieux puisqu'elle se laissa toucher en gémissant sous ses caresses.

Elle lui enleva son kimono de cérémonie qu'elle trouvait trop gênant pour son futur programme.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et commença à paniquer en voyant cet homme plus âgé en face d'elle.

« Je … Je crois que je ne suis pas prête encore, je suis désolée » fit-elle en baissant les yeux et en se rhabillant.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit-il avec un regard tendre.

Il se rhabilla lui aussi et aller sortir de la chambre.

« Ca ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour vous, vous savez. J'ai juste peur »

Il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser avec la même intensité.

Ils quittèrent la chambre dans la plus grande discrétion et rejoignirent la réception, personne n'ayant remarqué leur absence.

Tenten alla rejoindre Neji et Hinata et passa la soirée à lancer des regards à son amant. Elle mourrait d'envie d'être auprès de lui mais cela aurait choqué trop de monde.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tenten ? » demanda Neji la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Non tout va très bien, je suis juste fatiguée, je voudrais rentrer »

« Comme tu veux, je te raccompagne ? »

« Non ca ira »répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle allait quitter la soirée mais elle voulait le revoir, lui reparler, s'assurer d'une prochaine rencontre.

Elle fût ravie de constater qu'il la rejoint dans le vestibule.

« Vous partez déjà ? » demanda-t-il d'un air froid et distant.

« Je m'ennuie à mourir à vrai dire » dit-elle d'un air faussement amusé.

Il lança des regards un peu partout avant de s'aventurer à lui donner un baiser.

Tenten soupira d'aise lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, après l'incident dans la chambre, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus autant attiré par elle.

« Pourrais-je passer vous voir plus tard ? »

Il avait acquiescé à sa question et commença une longue et secrète relation. L'homme qu'était Hiashi fit connaître à la jeune femme les joies du sexe avec un partenaire expérimenté.

Les amants se voyaient dès que leur emploi du temps le leur permettait ce qui était vraiment peu.

Tenten attendait patiemment dans une pièce du manoir Hyuuga, depuis peu, elle connaissait un accès secret menant directement à cette pièce, elle se plaisait à l'appeler son nid d'amour.

Lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, elle se retourna avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres qu'elle perdit aussitôt qu'elle eut vu de qui il s'agissait.

« Que fais tu ici Tenten ? »

« Ecoute Neji, j'ai mes raisons d'être là et j'aimerai que tu t'en ailles »

« Et que je te laisse continuer ton manège avec mon oncle ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, il était au courant et ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ca te dérange ? »

« Et tu as pensé à Hinata ? »

« Pas vraiment mais je l'aime, c'est si mal que ça ? »

Neji soupira, il était énormément attachée à sa coéquipière et ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ce qui arriverait à coup sûr si elle persistait dans cette voix.

« Ecoute Tenten, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je tiens à toi et à Hinata ! »

C'était la première fois que Neji s'inquiétait pour elle, elle était touchée par cette révélation mais cela ne changeait rien à son amour pour Hiashi, elle connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants d'une relation avec un homme plus âgé et de la haute société de Konoha mais elle ne pouvait réprimer ses sentiments.

« Neji, je te promets d'y réfléchir mais vas-t-en maintenant si ton oncle te voit, il va paniquer »

Neji sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour son amie.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle devrait faire quelque chose mais quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes ruminant les paroles de Neji lorsque son amour arriva dans la pièce.

« Ca ne va pas ? » l'interrogea-t-il en voyant la mine de la jeune femme.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se blottit dans ses bras puissants.

« J'ai trop besoin de toi, voilà mon problème » lâcha-t-elle comme vaincue.

Il se détacha d'elle et s'éloigna.

« Alors, nous devons arrêter, je ne peux rien de plus que ce que je t'offre en ce moment. »

Elle avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle mais elle le savait depuis le début. Elle voulait sortir de cette maison, elle n'aurait jamais du venir à cette stupide soirée, elle aurait du refuser, elle aurait évité de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui lui était interdit.

Avant de partir, elle s'avança vers lui.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis elle partit sans se retourner.

Les semaines passèrent et Tenten pensait toujours à lui, elle fût encore plus blessée en apprenant son futur mariage avec une veuve du pays de la foudre faisant parti d'un clan puissant.

Seul, Neji au courant de l'histoire comprenait la détresse de son amie d'autant plus que lui aussi aimé sans retour.

« Est que ca va aller ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Je n'ai pas le choix, ca ira ! » répondit-elle dans un demi sourire.

FIN.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Je ne voyais pas de fin heureuse pour ce couple, ça aurait été trop gros.

J'espère que ca vous a plu en tout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci d'avance.


End file.
